Emergency telephone numbers, for example 9-1-1 in parts of North America, can be used in emergency circumstances to request dispatch of emergency responders. Typically, dialing an emergency telephone number will link a caller to an emergency dispatch office, referred to as a public-safety answering point (“P SAP”), which will coordinate the dispatch of emergency responders (e.g., police officers, fire fighters, emergency medical personnel) to the caller's location. Response times and routes can vary based on factors such as volume of emergency callers, availability of emergency responders, and environmental factors.